To Make Her Realize
by Zaquix
Summary: Mission Sakuno. Objective: Get Sakuno back from the new guys she's fallen for. Complications: Sakuno has no idea how Ryoma feels about her. Summary: Easier said than done. RyoSaku. UPDATED Chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis in any which way or form._

_Author's note: I decided that i don't like how it's always Sakuno chasing after Ryoma desperately and so I've decided to change that. Of course. But don't get me wrong, I loooove Ryoma to death. Not sure how long this thing is going to be, but it's gonna be a decent length I hope because I need character development and all that good stuff that makes authors want to rip up their stories. Anyway, hope whoever is reading this enjoys and I am in fact starting to write another SakuRyo fic, but that will be saved for another time. Oh, and sorry if this is like a really short chapter. I need a ton of motivation to make longer ones. T-T._

_p.s. PM me for any requests. _

_R&R._

"SAKUNOOOOO!!!!"

Much had changed since a couple of years ago. Sakuno had finally gotten over her crush on Ryoma. It wasn't so much that she didn't love him, she did. But gradually, they had lapsed into a somewhat friendship. That is, if you could call him accepting her companionship, but still teasing her in that ironic sarcastic sense of his, as friendship. Well, it came to be good enough for her, and she didn't see any sense in interrupting the fragile balance.

Besides that, she had lost her shy stuttering demeanor, and she had gained some of the confidence that her grandmother always insisted that she had been born with. Her body had become more womanly and everyone always asked her why she didn't have a boyfriend when she had such nice curves. The one thing that didn't change was her naivety. Oh, and the absolute shrilling voice of her best friend, Tomoka.

Sakuno winced at the loud, thundering voice that pierced through the morning. It was _way_ too early for this. "Good morning, Tomoka, could you keep your voice down? People are starting to stare." Sakuno knew it was no use. They went through the same thing each day.

"Sakuno, but this is _important_. Really important." Tomoka persisted. "I mean, the dance is only two days away. It's the biggest thing of the year, an you don't even have a date!!"

Sakuno sighed. "That is hardly important. At all. At least not important enough to break the only peace I have all day." She replied sarcastically. Maybe Ryoma's humor was starting to rub off on her.

Besides, she knew her best friend, Tomoka. She knew what was coming next.

"You should _totally_ ask Ryoma. He owes you that much at least. I mean, you do practically keep him alive by bringing him lunch every day."

Yup. She knew Tomoka very, very well. Maybe too well.

Sakuno gave another deep sigh and rubbed her temples. "Tomoka, we go through this every single time. I already got over Ryoma a while ago, okay? I've moved on."

Speak of the devil.

"RYOMAAAA!!! NICE MORNING ISN'T IT?!"

Sakuno tried to stifle her laugh as Ryoma didn't even try to hide his grimace. He looked extremely pained. She didn't blame him.

"Hn." Ryoma gave her a nod and she graced him with a bright, sunny smile, one that was stored up especially for him. Then, he pulled down the brim of his hat and brushed past the two girls, heading off to cram in some early morning tennis practice.

Sakuno gave the disappearing figure of Ryoma an absentminded look, contemplating. Then, she gave another sigh and tried to focus on Tomoka's endless chatter.

* * *

Ryoma unleashed his twist serve, a smirk spreading across his features as he heard the satisfying thunk of the ball slamming into the fence.

"Oi, Echizen! No need to try and kill me so early in the morning. I haven't even done anything to you today, and that ball was maybe five centimeters from my face!" Momo glared at Ryoma from across the court.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma smirked and sent another serve spinning into the fence behind Momo's face.

"That's it!" Momo growled.

The next serve that Echizen sent his way, he sidestepped and hit it perfectly crosscourt. Ryoma swung and grinned as he felt his racket connect squarely with the ball. This was exactly what his life was about.

Momo surprised Ryoma though, turning Ryoma's low groundstroke into a higher ball by slicing up, then carrying out his famous smash.

Ryoma smirked at his best friend. "Hn. I see you're awake now."

* * *

Sakuno was idly tapping her pen against her desk. She looked up when she saw Ryoma walk into the classroom. Late.

"Echizen, you're late." Horio whispered. "You're gonna get it now."

But the teacher had his back to the class, and didn't notice. Ryoma smirked triumphantly at Horio and Horio slouched down in his seat.

Ryoma instantly pulled out his chair, sat down, pulled down the brim of his hat, and proceeded to sleep. Sakuno rolled her eyes. It was so typical of him. His arrogance prevented him from actually learning anything at Seigaku. He just always slept in class.

Sakuno turned her attention back to the front of the room and concentrated on the English lesson. Why was English so hard? Sakuno stared so hard down at her workbook so hard, the words began to blur in front of her eyes. There were just so many different characters and so many combinations. How did people learn this stuff? Her head already hurt from half and hour of English, and she still hadn't learned anything.

She glanced over at Ryoma. He never needed to pay attention in English. After all, his English was impeccable, since he had already lived in America for a lot of his life. Sakuno grappled with herself and finally came to a decision. Well, it wouldn't hurt him to tutor her would it?

Immediately after Sakuno came to this decision, Tomoka hissed at her. A piece of paper landed on her desk. She unfolded it and read what it said.

"_When are you asking Ryoma to the dance?"_

Sakuno frowned at her friend across the aisle and shook her head no. Tomoka responded by giving her a puppy dog pout, saying please, please, please. She mouthed, "You guys look so cute together."

She mouthed back. "It doesn't matter. He doesn't even like me that way."

"Ryusaki, Osakada. Pay attention." The teacher snapped.

Both girls flinched and gave each other guilty looks. They both turned back to the front of the room and stared attentively at the blackboard.

What was it with Tomoka and the dance? I mean, it was just the only dance they had all year and would ever have. Okay, well maybe it was sort of a big deal. But Tomoka didn't need to get _that_ worked up over it. Sakuno supposed it would be a lot of fun at least. Tomoka was sure to drag her along to shop for a dress, which would definitely make her feel every bit the princess, knowing Tomoka. And certainly, she _was_ the only one she knew of that didn't have a date to the damn thing. She sighed.

Maybe she could ask Ryoma for lack of anyone else.

"Rrrriiiiinnnggg!!"

The bell rang and Sakuno began gathering up her books. She looked over at Ryoma, who was waking up drowsily from his nap. She giggled when he gave a yawn, transforming his face from the usual cynical into adorably vulnerable. Ryoma looked at her questioningly and she just shook her head in amusement.

She followed Ryoma out of the classroom, intending to ask him to tutor her. "Ano, Ryoma-kun, I need some help."

"Hn." Ryoma grunted.

Sakuno took this as a sign that he was listening. "Well, I was having trouble with English and I was wondering if you could help…" she trailed off when Ryoma gave her a glare.

"Mada mada dane. Are you competent at _anything_, Ryusaki? I don't exactly have the time to tutor you on top of everything else I have."

She groaned. He meant tennis. He always meant tennis; it was the world to him.

"…but, I suppose I could help you a bit…" he allowed grudgingly. "You have made me lunch for the past five years after all."

Sakuno shot him a grateful smile. "Arigato, Ryoma-kun."

But he was already walking away. "You're to come to my house every day after school." He tossed back to her over his shoulder. "From 4-6. That's the only time that I can do it."

She sighed for what she thought was the millionth time this day. Well at least he agreed to tutor her. That was something.

* * *

Sakuno started the slow climb up to the top of the roof. That was where she would find Ryoma and bring him his lunch.

Even after five years, he still hadn't managed to recognize that he needed food to survive. Either that, or he just became accustomed to her making him a bento every day. Sakuno didn't know what he was going to do once he actually had to take care of himself for once. If he did finally start making his own lunch, it would be a relief. Her grandmother was starting to complain that she had to make two lunches every day.

She opened the door to the roof and stepped out where she could see Ryoma sleeping. He looked so serene when he was sleeping, so different from his usual self. She was almost loathe to wake him up. She shook him lightly by the shoulder. "Ryoma-kun, I have your bento, wake up so you can eat it."

Ryoma opened one amber eye drowsily. Upon seeing Sakuno, he opened the other and pinned her down with a stare. Sakuno could feel a light blush on her cheeks. Even after so many years him staring at her still had some effect. Then Ryoma yawned widely, and the moment was broken.

"Ryoma-kun, eat." She thrust the bento into his hands and he accepted it silently.

They ate silently for a couple of minutes. Sakuno finally decided to break the silence. "Ryoma-kun, what are you doing on Friday night?" She wondered if maybe he was going to the dance.

"Absolutely nothing important on Friday. Ne, probably going to practice my tennis."

Sakuno felt her stomach sink a little. So he wasn't going to the dance.

"Ano, Ryoma-kun, I'm going back to the lunchroom." She quickly exited.

Ryoma wondered if it was something he said.

* * *

Sakuno walked up to the door, wondering whether or not she should ring the doorbell. She looked at the door hesitantly. What if this wasn't the address? She would look like a complete fool to say the least. She squinted down at the scrap of paper again. Well, this was definitely the address he wrote down for her.

She raised her hand, about to knock.

"Oi, you must be his little girlfriend!" The door swung open suddenly, just as she was about to knock and poor Sakuno almost fell backward as a man pushed himself into her face enthusiastically. "Ah, I just knew he had a girlfriend hiding somewhere, keeping you all to himself, ne?"

He looked at her carefully. "You're quite the pretty little thing, aren't you?"

He wolf whistled and she blushed. "G-gomen, but who are you?"

"Oi, almost forgot myself there. I'm Nanjiro, Ryoma's dad, and also where he got his amazing tennis skills from. What exactly is _your_ name? I know it's Ryusaki, but…" Nanjiro questioned.

"I'm Sakuno Ryusaki, Ryoma's friend." She replied, still blushing.

"Oh, so just _friend_, is it?" he raised one eyebrow.

Sakuno nodded her head quickly.

"Nanjiro!" A pretty girl came up from within the depths of the house. "She's a guest! You're supposed to welcome her." She scolded.

The girl turned to Sakuno and gave her a kind smile. "Konichiwa, I'm Nanako, Ryoma's cousin and you must be Sakuno Ryusaki. He said you'd be coming over today."

Nanjiro whined. "How come I'm always the last one to know of anything around here?"

Nanako smiled at Sakuno again. "Don't mind Nanjiro, he's just a bitter old man."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD?!"

Sakuno stepped into the Echizen household, taken aback by the frenzied argument going on in front of her, and unsure of where she was heading exactly. She looked helplessly at Nanako.

"Oh just go on up to his room. That's where he'll be." Then Nanako went back to arguing with Nanjiro about how he really shouldn't store any of his mags where Ryoma could find them.

She ascended the stairs and instantly spotted the Ryoma's bedroom at the end of the hall. Luckily, it had a sign saying "Ryoma's room" on the door. She pushing open the door and burst into the room. "Ano, Ryoma, it's time for you to…"

A very surprised Ryoma looked at her. He had just gotten out of tennis practice and was changing out of his sweaty clothes. And Sakuno had caught him with his shirt half off.

"Eep!" she squealed and quickly backed out of the room, closing the door.

After a few minutes, she tentatively knocked on the door, something she realized that she should have done in the first place. "Come in,"

She walked straight into Ryoma.

Sakuno instantly took a hop back in surprise.

"Did you like what you saw?" Ryoma teased her, smirking.

"A-ano, that's not a very polite thing to ask," Sakuno stammered back.

Ryoma was pleased. A small part of him, one that he would never acknowledge, liked her constant attention. And he needn't have asked if she thought he was gorgeous. He knew she did. Her answer was written all over her face, and he loved that he could reduce her to stuttering again just by teasing her, when she had finally gotten rid of the habit.

But Sakuno didn't need to know that, especially when Ryoma didn't quite understand it himself.

"Let's get started." Ryoma plopped the intimidating English workbook on the desk. "Shall we?"

* * *

Five hours later, Sakuno felt like her brain had been shot out of her head, fell out of a window seventy stories up, and then had been run over by a tank, all while a huge group of mocking English majors stood cheering at the act.

Ryoma ran his hand through his hair, clearly frustrated with the girl. How hard was it to understand English? It really shouldn't be taking this long. "So, if the subject is they, would the verb be was or were?"

Sakuno replied hesitantly. "Is it were?"

"No, that's not right, let's do the next-" Ryoma stopped mid-sentence in shock. "Wait, that's right, that's it!!"

The boy screamed in happiness. "Finally!"

Nanako poked her head into the room. "Did you say something? Did you want dinner soon or something?"

"Errr…no, Nanako, never mind." Ryoma looked abashedly at his cousin.

"Okay, then. There's food on the counter if you want it, though." She closed the door firmly.

Sakuno smiled at Ryoma happily. "I got one."

He grinned back for once without any irony in his expression at all. "Hn."

She changed the subject abruptly, deciding to give the dance subject another try. "So, you do know about the dance right? Two days away? Are you going?"

Ryoma's face shuttered off some. "Ne, I don't go to dances. Too many giggling girls there."

Sakuno's stomach churned uncomfortably. "A-ano, would you consider going to the dance? With me? As my friend? I don't really have a date…"

Ryoma cut her off before she could say anything else. "No."

Well, that could have gone better.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis in any which way or form._

_Author's note: Second chappie. Sorry, not much action, but there will be lots in the next chappie. Thanks for reading my insanity!_

_p.s. PM me for any requests. _

_R&R._

Sakuno looked down at the dress she was currently wearing. "Uh…Tomoka, I don't think this is the one."

It wasn't as if the dress didn't look good. It did, but Sakuno didn't think that bright, hot pink was really her color. She took another look in the full-length mirror in front of her. "I look like defective strobe light that won't turn off and only lights one color." She said flatly.

Tomoka looked her up and down. "Yah, I think you're right. That looks kind of wrong."

She sighed as she slipped out of the pink party dress. It was currently her…well, she had tried on so many dresses that she couldn't remember how many there were. Tomoka had dragged her dress shopping for the dance and it had been _hours_. They had been in countless stores, and she still hadn't found the 'perfect' dress yet. It was quite ridiculous.

"Why am I even going?" Sakuno grumbled. "I don't have a date anyway."

"Well, because I'm going and you wouldn't leave your best friend to go alone, would you?" Tomoka pouted at her. "And besides, that's not true. You do have a date."

Sakuno blinked. "I do? Since when?"

"Since I set you up." Tomoka gave her a huge grin.

"You did not."

"Yup, I did."

"You did NOT!"

"I did, and you're going to like it. End of story." Tomoka said firmly. "You are going with him, and you're going to like it. And then you two are going to get married and name your first daughter after me, your wonderful friend that set you two up."

"As if." She scoffed. "I am NOT naming her after you."

Tomoka just laughed in reply.

"Okay, try this one."

A green dress was tossed in her face. "Pfft. You didn't have to throw it at me!" she cried indignantly.

The only response she got was a punctuated eye roll.

Sakuno pulled the dress up over her slim body and attempted to zip it up. "Hey, Tomoka, could you grab the zipper for me?"

"Bend over a bit."

The zipper slid up easily and she lifted her head up to look in the mirror.

What she saw was breathtaking.

The dress was a vibrant green that complemented her auburn hair and honey brown eyes perfectly. It was strapless and accentuated her cleavage nicely, showing enough to tease, but not overly much. The top hugged her body showed her slim waist off as the material went down her frame. It went all the way down to the ground, but there was a slit up the side all the way up to her waist, showing off her right leg. A simple black dashed line made up the trim around the edges of the dress.

It was simple.

It was elegant.

It was beautiful.

It was her.

"I want this one." She said breathlessly to Tomoka. "This is it."

Tomoka agreed instantly. "Girl, this is your dress, one hundred percent. If you don't get it, god help me, I will buy it for you."

* * *

"Stop it, Momo!" A frazzled Ryoma glared at his senpai. "I can walk perfectly fine on my own, you know."

Momo rolled his eyes. "Yah, but right now you're walking so slow a turtle could outrace you."

"That was absolutely the most uncreative comeback I've ever heard." He commented dryly.

Momo shrugged. "It's true. Now hurry up."

Ryoma grumbled in annoyance. "Why should I? I didn't want to go to this thing in the first place, but you just had to drag me here."

He tugged at the too-tight collar. The black tie around his neck was nearly choking him to death, and it was made even worse by the too formal outfit that Momo had made him wear. A starched perfect white shirt topped off his black pants and black shoes. In addition, a black belt and the black jacket was thrown on over his clothes. The only part of him that did not look an inch bit stiff was his hair, which was, as always, flopping over his eyes in a wonderfully messy style.

Ryoma ran his hand through his hair in exasperation. "Why did you drag me here anyway?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Not particularly."

"Ok, then, shut up and hurry up."

"Fine, maybe I do want to know."

"Too bad."

"Goddammit, just tell me."

"Hurry up, ochibi."

"I told you to never call me that again."

Ryoma was still grumbling as Momo dragged him to the last place he wanted to be at the moment.

* * *

Sakuno nervously tugged at her dress, trying to make sure it looked perfect on her. "Tomoka, does this look alright to you?"

Tomoka looked over from where she was sitting on Sakuno's bed. "Don't worry, Sakuno, you look amazing." She assured.

She stared into the mirror one last time, checking that the makeup Tomoka had helped her apply hadn't smudged.

"Thanks for everything, Tomoka, really mean it." she said sincerely. "You're the sole reason I look awesome right now."

Tomoka grinned at her. "Don't thank me yet. Not till you see your date."

She looked at her friend curiously. "Oh yah, you mentioned something about that. How did you manage to find me a guy?"

"I have my ways." Tomoka said with a sly smile. "His name is K-"

The doorbell rang all of a sudden.

Sakuno looked at Tomoka. "Well, that would be your date, Sakuno."

Tomoka gave her a pointed look. "You should probably answer the door."

She walked down the stairs nervously. What if he didn't like her dress? What if she tripped and made a fool of herself? What if she couldn't even speak in his presence? What if he wasn't her type at all? What if she wasn't as pretty as the girls he usually dated? What if he just didn't like her?

Well, there really was no point in waiting any longer.

Sakuno unlocked the front door and slowly turned the doorknob. "Hey Sakuno."

"K-Kintarou?"

* * *

Ryoma leaned against the wall, bored out of his mind. This was most certainly not his idea of a good way to spend his Friday night. He would much rather be playing tennis or just sleeping at home. "Loosen up."

Momo plopped a cup of punch in his hand. "You look like you're being made to swallow bugs."

He glared at his friend. "This is worse."

Momo rolled his eyes at him. "It's just a dance, Ryoma. Really now."

The tennis prodigy ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "You clearly don't get it. I don't want to be here. Obviously."

"Well, you're here now, so you might as well dance with someone." Momo shrugged. "I don't see the problem at all."

Ryoma glared at him. "You don't see the problem because you actually have a _date_, you know, someone that actually wanted to come here and spend time with you. Someone you actually _like_. As opposed to me, who doesn't particularly like anyone in this room because none of them know the definition of _clingy_." He said through clenched teeth.

"Actu-" Momo seemed about to tell him something, but was interrupted as his girlfriend, An, ran up and gave him a huge hug.

"Hey, Momo." She kissed his cheek, and he blushed slightly.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'll just leave you to lovebirds alone," he drawled.

"No, wait," An spoke up. "I brought a friend along for you."

Ryoma opened his mouth to protest.

"One that isn't going to try and rape you." She added.

He closed his mouth. "Thanks." He said grudgingly.

"Welcome."

A pretty blonde-haired girl walked up to them. "Hey, An, could you perhaps help me out here? Unlike you, I don't know anyone from Seigaku. I'm starting to wonder why the hell you dragged me from my tennis practice for." She said irritably.

Ryoma liked her already.

The blonde seemed to just take notice of him. "Oh, you're Ryoma Echizen right? I've heard of you. Pretty good at tennis?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"My name is Kiyo. Girl's tennis team. Regular." She stuck out her hand for him to shake. "And yes, I've already got a boyfriend." She added unnecessarily.

He smirked and shook her hand. "Good. I don't need any more crazed fangirls."

She nodded her head sympathetically. "Yah, An told me about that."

She paused for a second. "Well, do you want to dance or just talk?" she asked.

Ryoma shrugged. "I dunno. Was just planning on sticking with Momo."

He looked to his left where Momo was a moment before. "Goddamnit."

Kiyo rolled her eyes. "Don't bother. An's been talking about this all week. They're gonna be stuck together like glue."

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"K-Kintarou?" she repeated in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

The boy looked a bit hurt. "I'm your date."

"Oh!" Realization struck Sakuno and she blushed a bit in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I was just expecting someone that I didn't know already so…"

She shifted from one foot to the other awkwardly.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" he asked amusedly.

"Oh, yes. Come in. Come in." she said hastily. "Uhh…I'll be right down. I just need to get something from upstairs."

She fled up to her room, leaving Kintarou standing in the foyer to look with interest at his surroundings.

"Tomoka!" Sakuno pushed open the door to her room frantically, almost tripping and falling into the room in a heap.

Her best friend turned around in surprise. "What's wrong?" she asked, the tube of lipstick frozen halfway to her lips.

Sakuno lowered her voice, and spoke urgently. "You didn't tell me that my date was Kintarou!"

Tomoka shrugged. "I didn't think there was any need to. I mean, is there something wrong with him?"

"Well, no," she floundered helplessly. "There isn't. He's perfect."

"So what's the problem?"

"He's perfect! That's the problem!" her voice was close to hysteria now.

Her friend stared at her strangely. "That just made no sense, Sakuno."

She stumbled over her words, trying to make Tomoka understand. "He's too good to be true. What if he doesn't think I'm pretty? What if he thinks I'm boring? What i-"

Tomoka grabbed the hysterical girl's hands soothingly. "Sakuno, _relax_. You look absolutely beautiful right now, and he would be a fool to think otherwise. As for boring…well, you can't have everything."

"Tomoka!" she wailed in anguish.

"I'm just kidding!" Tomoka laughed. "Just be yourself, and no, I'm not saying this to be cliché, but you are seriously the most wonderful person in the world. I mean, you like to print out your schoolwork on blue paper."

"What does that have to do with _anything_?!"

"It makes me smile."

Sakuno could feel herself calming down as Tomoka gave her a reassuring smile.

Breath in.

One.

Two.

Three.

Breath out.

The petite girl marched down the stairs, determined to make the best of things in her too-high green high-heels.

As she walked down the stairs, she caught her breath at seeing her date standing there. He was just staring at her with his cute brown eyes with his mouth slightly agape. Messy red hair just made him look cuter. His formal white shirt was already wrinkled beyond belief and so were his black trousers. The black and red tie around his neck was extremely loose, and Sakuno longed to just straighten it. Apparently, already too hot, he had taken off his jacket and slung it over his shoulder.

Her heart pounded in anticipation and she took her hand off the banister, stepping forward to meet him.

That was a mistake.

Sakuno felt herself falling forward as her too-high heels didn't quite catch on the last step.

Goddammit.

She knew she shouldn't have worn those dumb shoes.

The inevitable fall never came, and instead, she felt herself nestled in a strong, warm embrace. She heard a chuckle coming from the boy. "You're already falling for me?"

Sakuno opened her eyes and looked up into his teasing ones. "A-arigato."

Damn. Her stuttering came back.

"Would you like to go to the dance or am I going to keep holding you all night?" he asked amusedly. "Not that I mind holding a pretty girl."

She blushed a bit in response. "G-gomen."

Sakuno regained her balance, and he reluctantly let go of her. "You don't have to say sorry, you know. You did absolutely nothing wrong. In fact, I rather liked being the prince rescuing the damsel in distress there for a moment." He responded blithely.

He smiled at her, a smile that lit up his whole face, and honest eyes that looked at her adoringly. She believed she felt her heart actually skip a beat.

"It was rather cute the way you fell." Now, it became a grin.

His friendly countenance, and the fact that he didn't blame her for falling, caused her nervousness to melt away.

"I'm Sakuno." She introduced.

"We've already met." He said with another grin.

She became a bit flustered at that. "So…"

"So…" he rocked back and forth on his heads like a little kid.

Sakuno laughed, and then stopped an instant later, surprised that she felt comfortable in his presence.

Maybe this evening wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Ryoma was thoroughly enjoying his evening. Though he had thought he would be miserable, the company of Kiyo was comforting. She wasn't obsessed with him and didn't act as if he was the best damn thing that could have happened to her. She treated him like a person and he liked that.

All of a sudden, he heard Momo's loud voice all the way across the room. "Hey! You made it!"

He squinted and saw a pretty girl in a green dress near the entrance.

Ryoma paid no attention…that was, until he saw the two unmistakable pigtails.

Oi, that's Sakuno…

…but who the _hell_ is she with?


End file.
